


Sir, please!

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: Director Hwang has a unique relationship with his hot and sweet Secretary Kim. (Written in Chinese)





	Sir, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : I didn't write a real (?) ending for this work.

金鍾炫躺在沙發上，嘴裡咬著大拇指，不是太大力，但是可以讓自己不要一直發出讓人害羞的聲音，這裡雖然已經上鎖也算是個獨立空間，但是沒有完全拉上的窗簾跟偶爾可以聽到外面的人走路的聲音還是讓金鍾炫敏感無比。

 

他的長官，黃旼炫，也是正在他身上努力耕耘的人，卻好整以暇鬆開了一點領帶，傾下身，金鍾炫原本以為黃旼炫會吻他的，但是卻只是朝著他的脖子咬了一口，他有些不滿，但是他也不敢要求什麼，對方見到他一臉複雜的表情笑了，還是把吻落在他的唇上，金鍾炫伸手想要環住對方的肩頭，但是發現自己這樣幾乎是掛在對方身上，他的雙腿已經纏在對方腰上，決定喚回一點矜持，他把手放了下來，可是被黃旼炫注意到了，對方隔著衣服用力扭了他的乳頭，他痛得哼了一聲，眼淚都被逼出來了，對方把原本撐在他身體兩側的手往下移動至金鍾炫的腰部，扣住對方的腰，輕鬆的用著相連的方式改變了姿勢，讓金鍾炫跪在他雙腿上，突然改變體位讓金鍾炫暈頭轉向，更加深入的姿勢讓他嗚咽著，可是肇事者看起來很得意的樣子，金鍾炫逃避的不想看向黃旼炫，埋進了對方的肩窩。

金鍾炫被對方不間斷的活塞運動弄到快到高潮了，每一下都頂在攝護腺上一樣，他剛剛在沙發已經釋放過一次，但是對方還沒，他就知道自己苦難還沒結束，他其實並不討厭性事，但是也要看場合吧，哪有彙報行程到一半，長官忽然說了一句，金秘書剛剛簡報的樣子真辣，握著雷射筆的樣子讓人看了都硬了，然後以為幫他口愛就沒事了，誰知道。

「你喜歡這個姿勢吧？扭著腰的樣子很性感，我很喜歡」黃旼炫撥開金鍾炫的瀏海說著。

金鍾炫才知道原來自己已經主動扭著腰迎合了，他看著黃旼炫笑得一臉幸福又或者其實是笑得很色？但是人帥笑怎樣都還好，黃旼炫專務大人除了領帶歪了一邊褲子拉開拉鍊以外，都穿得好好的，金鍾炫知道自己上半身也穿得應該還算體面，這時候還思考什麼體面！可是下半身呢，小腿勉強勾著黃旼炫送他的內褲，他發誓不是特地穿的，黑色的長腿襪也還穿在腳上。

剛剛被黃旼炫褪去衣服的時候已經被提過一次，被拉著內褲邊狠狠戲弄過了，所以黃旼炫才惡作劇般不把底褲完全褪去。

剛剛是射在旼炫手裡所以沒有弄髒，可是他現在好怕弄髒衣服，不管是黃專務還是他的，他無助的停下動作，黃旼炫拍了拍他的臀，表情問著為什麼不動？

「我怕、……我不想弄髒衣服」  
「那先讓我射，等下幫你弄出來」  
「可是我快了……嗚，你快點射……！」

黃旼炫狠狠扣住金鍾炫的腰，用來挺了幾下射入金鍾炫體內，金鍾炫發出如幼犬般的哀叫聲，黃旼炫的液體好燙，忽然間都被盈滿了，自己也還是射出來了，可是黃旼炫同樣也用手接住了。

他喘著氣被黃旼炫重新放倒在沙發上，精液順著黃旼炫拔出的動作流了一點到沙發上，他閉著眼不敢看，黃旼炫拿了濕紙巾先擦了金鍾炫才擦了自己，黃旼炫甚至用兩指再次撐開金鍾炫的小穴，讓裡頭的精液在排出一些。

金鍾炫縮起雙腿，不想再讓黃旼炫碰著他敏感的身體，睜開眼看到已經把衣服穿好的黃旼炫他只覺得羞愧的想找地方躲起來，黃旼炫幫他把褲子穿上，他實在覺得又羞又惱，可是黃旼炫還算負責？沒有爽完就把他丟在哪裡，不過黃旼炫從來沒有做過這件事，可是在公司做完全套倒是第一次，金鍾炫依舊逃避的躺在黃旼炫辦公室的沙發上。

他一點都不想去猜黃旼炫現在內心上演什麼，他才不在乎，然後就是黃旼炫也坐沙發上。金鍾炫感覺靠近自己肚子地方的沙發凹陷下去。

「金秘書不喜歡嗎？」  
「……嗯」  
「呼，不喜歡剛剛那個姿勢？不喜歡我忽然抱你？可是剛剛是你先提議要先幫我用嘴巴的，還是……」

金鍾炫真想叫他閉嘴，可是黃專務是他上司，他只能用另一個方式讓他閉嘴了。

金鍾炫撐起身體，用嘴堵住了黃旼炫喋喋不休的唇。

黃旼炫笑得眼睛都沒了。

 

那天其實金鍾炫沒有覺得自己會喝醉，然後還被自己的上司帶回家，實在無法評斷這這件事到底是好事還是壞事，金鍾炫可能最近都不用這麼頭痛，他的工作就是圍繞著黃旼炫轉，現在好像連私底下也是了，應該是反過來，是黃旼炫忽然有點太過度關心他了。

雖然剛開始在公司想當作什麼事情都沒發生，但是黃專務某天跟他說，下禮拜要一起去日本出差，雖然有點臨時，但是不是第一次，然後說機票跟飯店都由秘書室其他人處理好了，金鍾炫點著頭答應了。

然後就被黃專務在日本的溫泉旅館又抱了一次，當時兩人非常清醒，黃專務甚至溫柔的問著他如果不喜歡可以拒絕，金鍾炫很了解兩人之間的業務關係，他大概也知道或許把黃旼炫推開，黃旼炫應該再也不會做這些事情，只是他或許也是有點期待，黃旼炫在床上的調性跟他很合。

然後回國後，先從飯店開始，慢慢開始被邀請到黃旼炫家裡，金鍾炫都沒有拒絕，沒有拒絕的原因大概是……黃旼炫並沒有那種一臉老子就是要包養你的死德性……吧。

不是他忽然間愛上自己上司，應該就只是喜歡跟上司，嗯，喜歡跟上司做愛，對方沒有什麼不良習慣，住的公寓也看起來只有一個人使用的樣子，也沒有甚麼女人的痕跡，金鍾炫其實不想要觀察的這麼仔細，是因為黃旼炫把他在這間房子的什麼地方都被壓著至少做過一次了。

但是黃旼炫倒也沒有那麼禽獸，不會不顧他的意願一直做下去，也是會在快擦槍走火的時候，忽然問著他，可以繼續嗎？但是通常那時也被早已撩撥得到最高點，通常也不會拒絕，可能是黃旼炫的手指太溫柔，也有可能是呼在耳後等氣息太舒服，說著的情話，但是可能更接近是葷話吧。

就像現在這樣。

他昨天星期五，跟朋友聚會完，才抵達家門口，拿出鑰匙，就被黃旼炫逮住，真是太神出鬼沒了，金鍾炫看著黃旼炫握住他的手嚇了一跳。

被帶回對方家裡痛痛快快的滾了幾圈，早上起來，金鍾炫想去找東西吃，隱約記得黃旼炫把早餐麥片放在櫥櫃上，他沒有黃旼炫那麼高，所以必須墊腳，實在不知道是剛好黃旼炫也愛吃這個口味，還是湊巧一樣喜歡一樣，金鍾炫只是某次跟黃旼炫出差時看到飯店的早餐，興奮的說，阿，我喜歡的口味，然後這人家裡就有這東西，金鍾炫不想多想什麼，也不想計算自己到底多常在這個人家中過夜了，金鍾炫伸手想要去拿Oreo口味的麥片，然後後面有個力道摟住他的腰，麥片就離他更遠了。

「我想吃那個」  
「哪個？」  
「Oreo口味的麥片」

黃旼炫的手已經在他身上上下其手，金鍾炫扯著衣服的下擺想要擋住自己的大腿，可是黃旼炫已經在他大腿內側摸著。

「那應該要配牛奶呢」黃旼炫若無其事的說著，手捏著金鍾炫大腿內側的嫩肉。  
「嗯……所以放開我」金鍾炫拍了拍自己身上不規矩的手。  
「是、我、的、牛、奶」黃旼炫貼在金鍾炫的耳朵上低語著。  
「呀！」

黃旼炫咯咯笑著接受金鍾炫的肘擊，把人抱起來放在餐桌上。

一頭亂髮的模樣很可愛，黃旼炫想著，雙手撐在金鍾炫身體兩側，檢視著金鍾炫的穿著跟臉蛋。

「這麼貪吃，連頭髮都沒梳好就出來找吃的」

金鍾炫不想跟他對話，閉上眼讓黃旼炫親著，黃旼炫把他內褲脫了下來，金鍾炫想著或許又要做了，自己乖乖把腿打開了一點，拉起了衣服的下擺，他從來不覺得主動給性伴侶一點算甚麼犧牲，兩個人都開開心心的不是很好嗎？黃旼炫捧著他的臉吻在他頰上發出啾啾的吻聲，手伸進衣服裡摸著對方的乳首。

接著黃旼炫彎下腰了，含住鍾炫的慾望，金鍾炫忽然被溫暖的口腔包覆著，忍不住舒服的嘆了一口氣，手指插入黃旼炫的頭髮裡，想要對方給他更多，也隨著黃旼炫賣力地舔弄，也舒服的躺在桌上了，對方舔弄的同時也用手指擴張著。

忽然黃旼炫退出來了，金鍾炫睜開眼看著黃旼炫好整以暇的拉開運動褲，拉下內褲挑出東西，但是卻只是在穴口磨蹭著一直不進來，金鍾炫忍不住催促著，甚至調皮地用雙腳大拇指蹭著對方的分身，黃旼炫滿意他的反應才給了鍾炫想要的東西。

「喜歡被我抱著對吧……？」  
「嗯……」  
「我也喜歡金秘書喔」  
「哈啊？」  
「我也喜歡金秘書的身體……」

從家門口被黃旼炫綁走的時候，當然什麼東西都沒帶，包括換洗衣物，昨天是穿著黃旼炫的睡衣跟內褲，金鍾炫洗完澡後看著黃旼炫已經放在浴室的衣服，一套全新的運動服。

金鍾炫真是覺得自己總有一天，嗯，連這想法都有點可怕，可能會全盤接受黃旼炫的好，就連剛剛那似告白又不似告白的話語，或許那一天也不去求證了。

金鍾炫如願坐在餐桌上吃著麥片，雖然他一直想起自己剛剛在這張桌子上是怎麼被黃旼炫擺弄的，但是那當事人依舊好像沒發生什麼一樣，滑著平板看著新聞，裝模作樣戴上眼鏡的樣子真是十足衣冠禽獸。

然後他要回家了，黃旼炫有點失落，金鍾炫一時語塞，也不知道要說什麼，然後看了看自己穿在身上的運動服，好像還沒辦法這麼快走。

但是黃旼炫只是親了親他的額頭，然後在他耳邊低語著。

「下次金秘書來我家的時候，記得也穿這套運動服，可是裡面什麼都不要穿，一定很辣」  
「……」

金鍾炫覺得自己還是趕快搭計程車離開好了。

 

金鍾炫下班時間被他的上司黃專務抱在懷裡，那個人湊在他耳邊低語著，畫面看上去有點甜蜜，可惜金鍾炫又只想肘擊黃旼炫。

「為什麼你倒茶的樣子也那麼性感？」  
「才沒有」  
「吃餅乾的時候是不是也故意誘惑我？」  
「您多心了」  
「那那天在我家，故意沒穿褲子去找東西吃，還把內褲露出來是怎樣？」  
「……」  
「那天真的很辣欸，鍾炫哪，都不知道我從後面看到你翹起屁股，踮起腳尖……」

金鍾炫轉頭堵住黃旼炫的唇，要他閉嘴。

「嗯？我們金秘書如果下次我在會議上有失言，記得也用嘴唇打我知道嗎？」  
「……我要回家了」  
「不准」

今天黃旼炫是滿厲害，摟著金鍾炫這麼久，只是親親脖子摸摸小腰，都還沒開始做些不該做的事情，金鍾炫也是有點佩服，真想給他一個好寶寶章，但是金鍾炫覺得這樣只會讓黃專務得意忘形。

「金秘書吶？」  
「是？」  
「嗯……好吧，你可以下班了」  
「好」

可是黃旼炫沒放開他，金鍾炫一頭霧水，這人幹嘛忽然搖擺不定。

「可以以金秘書的身份下班了，可是作為我戀人的部分還不可以下班阿」

金鍾炫不敢置信的回頭看了黃旼炫。

「專務大人，您一定有什麼地方搞錯了……」  
「如果金秘書對我沒意思，那為什麼那天主動說要幫我用嘴巴？」

金鍾炫冒著冷汗，這人幹嘛忽然重提舊時。

「我、我怕您會做出更過分的事情，但是您、您還是做了……」  
「當時我有說不想要可以停下了，但是金秘書被我壓倒在沙發上時，不但沒拒絕還摟著我的脖子親還穿著我送的內褲嗎？」  
「那是、阿……真是的……」  
「還有為什麼金秘書現在不親我？」  
「什麼話呀？」  
「之前說不過我的時候，不是都用嘴巴打我嗎？期待著呢」

金鍾炫實在太無語了，他決定給黃旼炫一個肘擊，看你到底想被哪裡打。但是黃旼炫卻看穿他的行動，把他扣得更緊了。

「唉，我們鍾炫捨得打自己的男朋友嗎？」  
「呼，我說黃專務……！」

轉頭那瞬間迎接自己的是黃旼炫的吻，這個人的唇真的很適合接吻當他主動含住對方上唇時又後悔了，到底是自己自願上勾，還是對方的陷阱太過迷人。

黃專務又是笑得一臉得意，唉唷，實在太討人厭了。

「當我空降在這間公司當專務的時候，金秘書是唯一沒有跟我為敵的人哪……還無微不至的照顧著我」  
「因為我的工作就是為了讓您的工作更加順利還有照顧您」  
「金秘書是想告訴我誤會了嗎？……但是我覺得不是」

黃專務在自己身上的手慢慢鬆開了，金鍾炫可以用比較輕鬆的姿態看著黃旼炫。

「金秘書不是以前都說不論黃專務想要什麼，都可以給我嗎？這次不行嗎？」  
「那您這次想要什麼？」  
「你」

金鍾炫總算釐清這人真的沒有在開玩笑了，他已經被這人逗了太多次，每次都覺得這樣算了，當個床伴也不是很吃虧，跟黃旼炫多年工作的默契，就算終止了這關係，相信也是不會有什麼芥蒂的。

或許自己也渴望跟黃旼炫有更進一步的接觸……？

因為黃旼炫又犯規般的湊過來吻了他，然後把他摟起來放在大腿上親。

「我真的忘不了第一次抱著金秘書的時候，你那是真是又辣又性感……」  
「您想要了？」金鍾炫冷靜的按住黃旼炫伸過來的手。  
「如果金秘書接受我的心意，我就非常想要，不接受的話，我以後再也不會對金秘書做出這些舉動」  
「呼……那可以不要在這裡嗎？」

黃旼炫此時露出的表情大概是比任何一次簽約成功都更加幸福的表情，黃旼炫站起來把金鍾炫摟進懷裡，幾乎是要把對方揉進懷裡的力道。

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> 該怎麼說 其實就是一個愛情喜劇固炮轉正的故事...>/////<  
> 想努力規劃一下2019年第一篇黃豆要寫什麼+__+


End file.
